Due to the amazing power of computers, computers become essential data processing apparatuses in our daily lives. For example, the users could acquire important information (e.g. meteorological information, traffic information, news or uniform invoice number) via the computers. In addition, the users could communicate with their friends through instant messaging software, e-mails or video transmission by using the computers. As known, a human-machine interface input device is an essential component of the computer for communicating the user and the computer. In particular, a mouse is a widely-used human-machine interface input device.
Generally, for different users and different environments, the volume and size of the mouse are important factors influencing the operating comfort and storing convenience. For example, the man's palm and the woman's palm usually have different sizes. A too large or too small mouse results in a poor hand gesture. If an improper mouse is used for a long term, the user is readily suffered from muscle injuries. Due to the portability, notebook computers become essential components for the businessmen when they travel to other places. For most users, since the touch pad is not easy-to-use, they prefer and get use to using the mouse. Under this circumstance, the user needs to simultaneously carry the notebook computer and the mouse. As the volume of the notebook computer is developed toward minimization, the volume of the mouse needs to be decreased in order to enhance the efficacy of carrying and storing the mouse.
For solving these drawbacks, some literatures were focused on reduction and storage of the mouse. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. I257567 discloses a foldable computer mouse. As described in this patent, the foldable computer mouse comprises a mouse body, a sensor and an extensive element. The extensive element is pivotally coupled to a surface of the mouse body. When the extensive element is rotated in the external direction to a predetermined position, the contact area between the foldable computer mouse and the user's palm is increased. Whereas, when the extensive element is rotated in the internal direction to a recess under the bottom of the mouse body, the overall volume of the foldable computer mouse is reduced to facilitate easy storage. Moreover, when the extensive element is rotated in the external direction to a predetermined position, the foldable computer mouse could be operated by the user. Even if the extensive element is rotated to the recess, the foldable computer mouse could also be operated by the user. Taiwanese Patent No. 528185 discloses another foldable mouse. The foldable mouse comprises a holding part and two lateral wing parts. The holding part has pivotal holes. The lateral wing parts have pivotal shafts mating with the pivotal holes. As such, the lateral wing parts are pivotally coupled with the holding part. The lateral wing parts are rotatable with respect to the holding part to be unfolded toward bilateral sides of the holding part. Alternatively, the lateral wing parts and the holding part could be folded to a compact size in order to enhance the efficacy of carrying and storing the mouse.
Since the notebook computer is continuously developed toward minimization, the requirements of carrying and storing the mouse become more important. Therefore, there is a need of providing a small-sized and storable mouse.